


Flower Date

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki takes her girlfriend out on a romantic date.





	Flower Date

It was the first time they were going out on a proper date, just the two of them, no one else to badger them. Loki had decided to take them to the botanical gardens, because apparently that was where all the lesbians took their girlfriends (although Sigrid pointed out that technically, neither of them were lesbians. Sigrid was bisexual, and Loki was… well, Loki was Loki).

“Technically, it doesn’t matter,” Loki justified, before trying to distract her girlfriend by pointing out a pretty butterfly ornament. “Just appreciate the flowers.”

“Wow. So romantic.” Sigrid snickered when Loki squeezed her hand tightly. “I kid, I kid. This is wonderful, Lokes.”

Loki beamed at her. “I’m glad.”

They took a break at the cute little cafe that overlooked a duck pond. Sipping on her hot chocolate, Sigrid found herself admiring her girlfriend more than their surroundings. She was beautiful - tall and lithe, with dark hair framing her sharp, angular face, blue-green eyes framed with eyeliner and thick mascara-enhanced lashes. Her lips were coloured with a beautiful shade of red lipstick, one which had successfully gotten all over Sigrid’s face during the first five minutes of their date. 

Sigrid must have been staring at her, because Loki looked up and raised an elegant eyebrow. “Enjoying the view?”

Sigrid blushed but didn’t look away. “Very much, yes.”

Loki leaned over the table and stole a quick kiss. “You are adorable.” 

“Thanks.” Sigrid slipped her hand into Loki’s, idly running her thumb over one of the rings her girlfriend was wearing. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Flattery of the highest order.” Loki smirked, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of her fingers before letting go. “I’ll be right back.”

Sigrid watched Loki get up and head in the direction of the toilets. She sighed softly to herself, diverting her attention to the duck pond, smiling at the ducklings paddling along behind their mother. She was so enraptured with the image she didn’t notice the person approaching her until an unfamiliar voice said, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

Sigrid frowned to herself before glancing around at the middle-aged man. “Well, I hardly see how my life is any of your business.” She said curtly. “Why don’t you go bother someone a bit closer to your own age, granddad.” 

The man’s jaw slackened. 

“Hey baby.” Loki returned, carrying a bouquet of pink flowers. She sniffed the air haughtily. “Who’s this loser?”

“Some creep.” Sigrid took the flowers from Loki and inhaled their scent. “These are beautiful, thank you Lo Lo.”

Loki dimpled. “My pleasure.”

“What the… you’re girls?!” The man seemed shocked by that revelation. 

“Last time I checked,” Sigrid retorted. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’re on a date, so bugger off before I call the police on you for harassing us. Or better yet, the poor soul whose married to you.” She gestured to the wedding band on his left ring finger to emphasise her point. 

The man spluttered and decided to walk away, no doubt to try his luck elsewhere. Sigrid shuddered as soon as he was gone, reaching for Loki’s hand and letting her pull her to her feet. She buried her face into Loki’s neck, breathing in and out shakily.

“You did so well,” Loki cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Why do old men keep creeping on me? I’m not after a sugar daddy, jeez…”

Loki laughed. “Come on, let’s get some fresh air.”

They walked hand in hand out of the cafe and into the bright sunny day. Sigrid smiled at the bouquet of flowers. “Thank you for the flowers, they’re really pretty…”

“Just like you.” Loki stole a quick kiss. “Come on, there’s a silly little train we can sit on that goes around the lake.”

“I’ve seen pregnant women walk faster than that train.” Sigrid didn’t complain, however, not when she was sitting on the miniature train next to Loki, who kept her arms around her, stealing kisses constantly, the pair of them upsetting the old married couple who were sitting a few seats in front of them. Loki at one point slipped Sigrid some tongue, which resulted in the wife scoffing in disgust.

Sigrid and Loki laughed in delight, and they were still laughing when they got off the train and wandered back towards the car park, where Loki had parked her bike. Loki helped Sigrid put on the pink helmet she had bought specifically with her in mind, pulling on her own black helmet before kicking the bike into life and taking them both down the road to the restaurant she had booked a table at for lunch.

“You’re really spoiling me,” Sigrid gushed. 

“You’re worth it, baby.” Loki pressed a lingering kiss to her palm. “You’re always worth it.”

Sigrid blushed, smiling softly, only looking away when the waiter came over. 

Once they had ordered, Loki shifted her chair around the table so she was closer to Sigrid. “You know…” she began, brushing a strand of hair out of Sigrid’s face. “You’re the most beautiful woman here.”

“That’s not true, you’re here.” Sigrid cupped Loki’s chin and ran her thumb along her bottom lip. Loki sighed softly, eyelashes fluttering. “You’re so beautiful…”

“Flattery will get you  _ everywhere.” _

“I had a really great time today,” Sigrid said as they stood outside her front door. “Come in for a drink?”

Loki smiled. “Do you think that’s wise? If you invite me in, I doubt I’d leave until morning.”

“Maybe that’s my plan.” Sigrid wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist, pulling her closer until their lips were inches apart. “Maybe I don’t want this to end.”

“Mm… you’ve swayed me, you wicked woman.” 

Sigrid led Loki inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. And, true to her word, Loki didn’t leave until the morning. 


End file.
